Short stories about Team Free Will
by marianclea
Summary: Recueil d'os qui porteront sur Dean, Sam et Castiel. Seuls ou en groupe. Sur certains aspects de leur vie ou de leurs caractères. Plusieurs genres : romance, drame, humour, angst... 5ème os en ligne : Dean contre le reste du monde - Acte II.
1. Chapter 1

**« Kissing you »**

**Coucou à tous !**

**Cet os ouvre la série d'un recueil dénommé "Short stories about destiel. **

**Ils seront de diverses longueurs. Si vous avez des envies particulières, dites-le moi et j'y réfléchirais.**

**La publication aura lieu tous les jeudis par quinzaine.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Catégorie : humour/romance**

**Personnage(s) imposé(s) : Dean Winchester, Castiel**

**One-shot avec quelques touches de fluffy qui se situe courant de la saison 5. **

**Chanson de référence : « Kissing you » de Des'ree (à écouter sans modération sur la dernière partie)**

**Rating : K+/T**

* * *

La première fois que Dean l'entendit, il faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée de bière qu'il avalait. Le son lui parvint étouffé mais suffisamment audible pour ses pauvres oreilles peu habituées à subir ce genre d'assaut. Se pinçant l'avant-bras pour être certain de ne pas rêver ou plutôt cauchemarder dans le cas qui l'occupait, il fit rapidement les comptes.

Bobby étant dans l'Arkansas pour une chasse aux vampires depuis deux jours et Sam étant parti au ravitaillement depuis une bonne heure à présent, il ne restait logiquement que lui dans la maison. Confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, il comptait d'ailleurs mettre à profit ces rares instants de calme pour s'abrutir d'émissions et de séries tv en tous genres, un pack de bière à portée de main. Quant à son ange protecteur, Castiel, il ne l'avait pas encore vu mais nul doute que si celui-ci était parmi eux, il lui aurait déjà signalé sa présence avec son tact légendaire.

Alors qui avait allumé la radio ? Qui avait osé commettre un tel sacrilège avec une chanson pareille ? Dans la maison de Bobby, son presque père ?

Son instinct de chasseur éveillé lui dictait que nul ne pouvait s'introduire dans les murs de cet endroit surprotégé mais après tout on n'était jamais sûr de rien dans son métier. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas de présence hostile dans la demeure mais cela n'empêchait pas tout son être de se crisper sous les notes qui s'égrenaient, il devait donc comprendre et vite. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il avait à peine pensé ces mots que plusieurs questions jaillirent. Une en particulier qui l'agaçait prodigieusement si elle s'avérait exacte.

Parce que bon, il ne fallait pas être grand devin. Etant exclus les anges et les démons, il ne restait plus grand monde qui pouvait s'introduire ici. Et cette possibilité l'horripilait au plus haut point car si c'était Lui, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenir quand bien même ce fut l'un des frères angéliques de Castiel. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu que si jamais il tentait de s'immiscer à nouveau dans leurs vies, il le tuerait. Rien à foutre que ce soit un archange, l'archange Gabriel mieux connu sous le nom du Trickster. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un emplumé de plus qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds ! L'Enfer l'attendait de toute façon, alors un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence !

Mais avant de hurler aux quatre vents, il devait s'assurer du bien-fondé de son intuition. Frissonnant de dégoût par anticipation, il se permit d'écouter plus attentivement la mélodie. Etait-ce bien de la musique pop/soul qui l'environnait ou une composition toute personnelle de l'Autre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il écouta la voix profonde de la chanteuse qui entamait, semble-t-il, un refrain composé uniquement de

**Cause, I'm kissing you oh  
**_Car, je t'embrasse, oh_  
**I'm kissing you oh  
**_Je t'embrasse, oh_

Il se figea sous le choc. Tout son être se révolta contre cette musique dégoulinante de mièvrerie. Son corps trembla, ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus et ses mains faillirent en lâcher sa bouteille de bière à demi-pleine ce qui aurait été fort désagréable et pour ses jeans et pour le canapé. A la réflexion, ce serait décidément bien son genre à cet emplumé drogué aux sucreries de débiter de telles conneries ! Et pour sa santé mentale, il ne voulait même pas savoir qui était le destinataire de ce message aux risques de ne plus jamais fermer l'œil.

Décidé à stopper ce massacre musical avant que celui-ci ne l'achève, il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair du canapé où il se vautrait allègrement. Pas moyen de se reposer avec cette chanson qui lui soulevait le cœur et lui écorchait les tympans. Non sérieux, on ne pouvait pas qualifier ce son de musique, ce n'était pas de la musique « ça », si ? Il y avait vraiment des gens pour écouter cette, comment la qualifier d'ailleurs, « chose » ?

Plus la voix s'élevait, plus ses muscles se tendaient et il n'avait plus qu'un seul leitmotiv en tête : « mais faites-la taire, par pitié ! ».

Et considérant que nul mieux que lui-même ne serait à même de mettre un terme à cet odieux son, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait le bruit à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Il s'arrêta net sous le chambranle de la porte.

Apparemment il avait tort. Des individus aimaient ce style musical. Enfin des individus, c'était vite dit. Mais au moins sa théorie « pas si abracadabrante que ça au vu sa vie de chasse » tombait à l'eau.

Assis devant le poste de radio, la tête inclinée sur le côté, signe de son intérêt manifeste pour ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, Castiel écoutait religieusement les paroles diffusées. A croire que c'était Dieu qui lui délivrait un message personnel dont il devrait se servir pour l'avenir.

Rien que l'idée le révulsait et le cœur de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Ses pensées fixées sur l'ange, il se morigéna déterminé à le sauver malgré lui de ces mélodies sirupeuses : « ah non, pas lui, il n'allait pas le contaminer non plus ! ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Personne. Ok, vu qu'aucun être normalement constitué ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'un Cas humain pourrait être il allait parfaire son éducation. Vu que sur tous les plans – relations humaines, amour, sexe et j'en passe et des meilleurs - il était clairement « un bébé dans un trench-coat », il allait au moins lui faire une éducation musicale digne de ce nom. Foi de Winchester ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser avec une musique qu'il qualifierait de… Les mots venaient à lui manquer tant cela le rebutait. Il devait se concentrer. Cette musique c'était… Voilà c'était une « musique pour fan girl et autres midinettes ». C'était bien pour Sam mais pas pour Cas, non définitivement pas pour son Cas.

Il allait quitter son point d'observation pour éteindre la radio et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par l'ange qui s'adressa à lui sans se retourner :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ?

- Quoi ? Mais non pourquoi cette question ? lui répliqua-t-il vexé d'être découvert. Il détestait quand l'ange procédait ainsi. A croire qu'il avait des yeux derrière la tête, ce qui était sans doute un peu vrai d'ailleurs. Sinon comment faisait-il ?

- C'est curieux. Ton aura indique pourtant une sourde colère en toi. Dois-je me sentir visé ?

Ce dernier fit le tour, coupa le son horrible qui lui titillait les tympans, prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui tout en posant d'un coup sec sa bière sur la table.

- Cas… commença-t-il d'une voix un peu trop basse tout en pensant qu'au moins maintenant il avait la réponse à sa question et que ça ne l'enchantait guère.

- Oui, Dean.

- Tais-toi ! lui cria-t-il brusquement.

- Bien, se contenta de répondre un Castiel parfaitement neutre et attentif à ce qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

Dean souffla un bon coup puis il se lança :

- Ecoute, on va la faire court. A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de mettre en route ce poste de radio.

- Mais Dean, je…

- Non Cas. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu viens de me gâcher mon après-midi avec ta musique pour adolescentes. Donc à compter de demain, je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vraie musique ! Rendez-vous à l'impala pour découvrir le rock, le pur et dur ! En attendant je ne veux entendre que les mouches voler dans la maison.

- Il n'y a pas de mouches dans la maison Dean, lui répondit un Castiel au regard imperturbable.

- Expression Cas, c'est une putain d'expression…. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi ! Non, j'ai rien dit…. Putain je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge avec toi !

Castiel avait tiqué et l'examinait de son regard perdu :

- Dean ?

- Rien, Cas, oublie ce que je viens de dire…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se leva précipitamment, rangea la chaise et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour sa bière sur la table. Il en avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi il s'était planqué dans la cuisine et n'était pas venu le voir son arrivée. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait besoin d'air et vite. Il ne survivrait pas une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui.

Il savait que Cas était un ange plurimillénaire mais parfois ses réactions étaient celles d'un enfant de cinq ans et dans ces moments-là il se retenait de ne pas lui en coller une pour le faire réagir. Il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel faisait pour être si désirable et si irritant à la fois. En tant que guerrier céleste et observateur de l'humanité il devait bien avoir appris quelques trucs. Mais non, il n'y avait rien à faire. A peine pensait-il qu'il avait progressé qu'il reculait de deux pas. A ce rythme, il deviendrait chèvre avant la fin de sa courte vie. Allez, une bonne virée avec son Bébé devrait lui remettre les idées en place, les rythmiques de Metallica en fond sonore. Bien entendu.

A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Castiel, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il observait toujours le poste de radio et une fois certain d'être seul, il l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Ses pouvoirs angéliques s'estompaient à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des siens, qu'il doutait des plans de son créateur mais il en conservait suffisamment pour s'autoriser ce petit écart. Même si Dean n'avait rien ajouté à sa tirade, son regard lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'il avait encore commis une bévue. Pourtant il ne voyait pas de mal dans son action. La musique était un moyen de communiquer avec le divin quand bien même Dean ne l'appréhendait pas. Il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à le rallumer. Nul ne viendrait se mettre entre lui et la musique qui lui rappelait tant sa famille, cette mélodie qui l'apaisait et qui le touchait pour une raison bien précise. Quoiqu'en dise son protégé, l'Elu de Dieu, Dean Winchester.

**XXX**

La deuxième fois que Dean l'entendit, il se plut à croire que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence.

Car depuis qu'il avait montré à Cas ce qu'était la vraie musique, comprendre l'apologie du bon vieux rock, il n'avait plus entendu cette mélodie écœurante et pétrie de bons sentiments sortir de la radio de la maison. Ce qui pour lui était le point primordial à sa survie élémentaire.

A la réflexion, il se souvenait parfaitement du regard circonspect de l'ange sur son vieux radiocassette lorsque ce dernier s'était présenté le lendemain matin à l'heure et l'endroit convenus. Comme d'habitude Castiel avait manifesté sa présence par un simple « Hello Dean ». Puis il s'était installé sur le siège passager de sa voiture et s'était contenté de l'écouter pendant plus de deux heures lui vanter tous les charmes d'un son authentique, ce qui faisait qu'un morceau de rock était indémodable et ne s'appréciait qu'avec des gens de bonne compagnie, que le rock était un art à part entière. Pas comme ces morceaux de techno, de rap et de pop dont on leur rabattait les oreilles dès qu'ils allumaient la télévision ou youtube et qui pour lui n'avaient aucune consistance.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Castiel avait simplement acquiescé à son discours. Il avait parfois eu l'impression que le sermon dominical d'un prêtre aurait eu le même effet sur les traits de son visage qui était resté impassible tout le temps de son exposé. Mais bon, Cas restait Cas en toutes circonstances et quand bien même il n'avait rien dit, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas été concentré. Un ange de patience dans toute sa splendeur. Et il se demandait parfois jusqu'où il pourrait le pousser pour obtenir une réaction de sa part mais c'était un autre débat.

Fait étrange cependant, il avait noté son intérêt pour la manipulation de son poste radio d'un autre âge qui équipait son impala. Il l'avait regardé insérer sa cassette audio usée jusqu'à la corde dans la fente prévue à cet effet mais il avait froncé un sourcil lorsque les premières notes de _Masters of puppets_ du groupe Metallica s'étaient élevées par les baffes.

Tout le long du morceau, il l'avait observé fébrile et impatient de connaître son verdict et il avait été plus que déçu, il devait bien le reconnaître, lorsque Cas s'était fendu d'un simple sourire à l'écoute des dernières mesures. Rien ! Rien n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et il finissait par le croire hermétique à sa musique. Son regard n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Il était neutre.

Sa question resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Vu la tête qu'il arborait, même si elle n'était pas très différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement à savoir « figée avec un balai coincé dans le cul », il ne voulait pas tenter le Diable. Soufflant de dépit, il comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de le gaver davantage. Au pire, il courait le risque de le dégoûter même si pour lui c'était inconcevable de ne pas aimer le rock. Il n'avait donc pas insisté plus avant et lui avait juste conseillé d'écouter de temps à autres divers titres de groupes distincts ce qui lui permettrait de se faire une opinion sur cette musique qu'il affectionnait particulièrement avant de décider une fois pour toutes si il aimait ou pas.

Il avait à peine terminé que Cas avait disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes le laissant désappointé et interloqué derrière son volant, les premières notes de _Nothing else matters_ s'égrenant dans l'habitacle. Depuis ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler, les chasses et leur lutte contre l'Apocalypse les occupant à plein temps.

Et voilà que maintenant, cette putain de mélodie résonnait à nouveau à son oreille. Et le pire, elle provenait de son poste de radio situé à quelques mètres à peine au-dessus de lui.

**Pride can stand a thousand trials**  
_La fierté peut résister à un millier d'épreuves_  
**The strong will never fall  
**_Le fort ne faiblira jamais_  
**But watching stars without you my soul cried**  
_Mais regarder les étoiles sans toi à mes côtés a fait pleurer mon âme_  
**Heaving heart is full of pain**  
_Mon coeur lourd est empli de douleur_

Parce qu'évidemment il fallait qu'il soit sous le capot à donner des soins appropriés à sa maîtresse métallique, trop négligée à son goût depuis quelques mois, au moment où le couplet avait commencé le berçant bien involontairement de son air douceâtre.

Et si personne n'avait réussi à avoir raison de Dean Winchester, cette chanson était à deux doigts d'y parvenir. Son hurlement réussit à couvrir la suite de la mélodie et il se rua hors du berceau de la voiture pour aller découper en morceau l'auteur de ce méfait.

Peu importe son allure. Les mains couvertes d'huile noire et nauséabonde, le visage légèrement tacheté de points noirs, ses jeans et son t-shirt abîmés, il ferait face. Avec vaillance.

Il pensait trouver Sam. Son petit Sammy qui était au courant de l'histoire de la chanson qui avait donné lieu à une leçon de musique pour l'infortuné ange et qui l'avait charrié.

Après tout, son cadet n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer, et peut-être à juste titre même s'il l'occultait bien volontiers, que Castiel, par son statut angélique, avait forcément une vision plus globale de cet art. Et que s'il n'avait rien répondu, c'est qu'il avait voulu le protéger d'une réponse qu'il lui aurait déplu ou qu'il aurait jugé inadéquate. Pour toute réponse, Dean lui avait ri au nez. Son petit Cas ne lui ferait pas une chose pareille. Il était franc, lui !

Sam avait donc du décider de l'emmerder un peu. C'est pourquoi il lui avait proposé son aide pour remettre en état la Chevrolet avant de se rétracter devant sa mine suspicieuse. D'ailleurs, il avait baissé les bras en signe d'abandon un peu trop rapidement à son goût ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : connerie en perspective. Pourtant il aurait juré l'avoir vu rentrer dans la maison pour poursuivre ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : effectuer des recherches comme le bon petit rat de bibliothèque qu'il était. Mais cela ne signifiait rien. Il aurait très bien pu attendre qu'il soit allongé sous la voiture pour agir.

Toutefois sa déconvenue n'eut d'égale que la stupeur qui s'afficha sur les traits de son visage à la vue du responsable de ce drame. Un seul mot franchit ses lèvres :

- Cas ?

Ce dernier le dévisagea et plongea son regard azuré dans le sien. A l'image de la dernière fois à l'entente de cette chanson, il le sentait habité par une passion peu commune. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat brillant, son visage était lumineux, son corps respirait le bonheur. Il en arrivait presque à discerner ses immenses ailes qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle à ce qu'il ressentait mais il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. La marque sur son épaule le tiraillait étrangement preuve que quelque chose de spécial se produisait à l'instant. Ce qui l'irrita d'autant car son frère avait encore une fois raison. Son protecteur angélique kiffait les musiques de bonne femme. Et ben il n'était pas d'accord et il allait le lui faire savoir, tout ange qu'il soit !

- Je croyais que j'avais été clair l'autre jour, Cas. Je veux plus de ça !... tout en indiquant du doigt son autoradio et la musique qui s'en échappait.

-…

- Cas, tu m'entends ? Hey, ho, il y a quelqu'un là-haut ? Putain il manquait plus que ça ! Cas tu me fais chier !

Il s'approcha prêt à le secouer pour le sortir de sa transe psychotique, même si il n'avait aucun signe convulsif ni de délire verbal, lorsque la main de Cas se posa brutalement sur son empreinte le bloquant dans son mouvement, investissant son espace personnel. Puis la voix curieusement rauque de Cas s'éleva dans un son étouffé le prenant de court :

- Dean ! Je…

La seconde suivante, il sentit la grâce de l'ange se déverser dans son corps à travers leur lien. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, non des années, il se sentit bien. Apaisé. Sa fatigue musculaire se dissipa. Sa respiration lourde s'allégea au fur et à mesure que l'énergie céleste se répandait dans chaque fibre de son être. Elle chassait toute l'ombre tapie dans les recoins de son âme, traquant les restes de son Enfer personnel. Cela ne dura tout au plus que quelques minutes mais quand Cas retira sa main, Dean se sentit plus vide que jamais. Plus seul aussi.

Incrédule, il regarda son ange puis il se mit à lui hurler dessus des insanités dans un réflexe de pure défense. Sans le vouloir, Cas venait de le mettre à nu, et si il y avait bien une chose que Dean détestait par-dessus-tout c'était bien que l'on voit derrière le vernis policé qu'il s'était forgé des années durant. Son ange avait enfreint toutes les règles depuis leur rencontre et pourtant il était encore en vie. Chose qui dépassait l'entendement dans la philosophie des Winchester. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il avait peur de s'interroger sur ce que son attitude à son égard révélait.

Le silence les enveloppait de nouveau et les sentiments qu'il avait cru lire dans le regard de Castiel s'étaient estompés. Face à lui, stoïque, l'ange essuyait la tempête sans broncher. Le regard clair, il attendait le moment opportun où il pourrait s'expliquer.

A bout de souffle, Dean finit par se taire, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour calmer sa respiration erratique. Moment dont profita Castiel pour s'exprimer.

- Dean, je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. Cette chanson…

- Quoi cette chanson ?... demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, soudain intrigué.

- Elle électrise ma grâce. Je veux dire que si pour toi écouter Led Zeppelin ou Metallica te procure un plaisir sans fin et t'apporte le répit dont tu as besoin, eh bien moi je suis sensible à cette musique-là. Elle me transporte. Elle me permet de faire le plein de sens et de… se coupant soudain tout en rougissant légèrement.

- Le plein de sens, ben voyons ?... se mit à rire Dean. Dis-moi, vous êtes tous siphonnés du ciboulot là-haut ou c'est juste un moyen de me faire suffisamment peur pour que j'accède à vos demandes ? Parce que là vous êtes plutôt mal barrés, tu le sais hein ?

- Dean, tu sais très bien que je ne te forcerais jamais la main quand bien même Dieu t'a choisi pour être le réceptacle de mon frère Michael. Tu connais ma position à ce sujet, je crois avoir été clair là-dessus moi aussi… s'agaça Castiel.

- Et par « faire le plein de sens », tu entends quoi exactement ?... poursuivit un Dean très intéressé par cette expression et ce qu'elle sous-entendait sans se soucier une seule minute du visage soudain fermé et mal à l'aise de son interlocuteur.

- Je…

- Oui, Cas ?... un sourire moqueur affiché sur son visage.

L'air qui s'éleva soudain autour de lui le renseigna sur l'état d'esprit de l'ange. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y opposer qu'il se retrouva seul au milieu des vieilles carcasses de voitures de la casse de Bobby. Une seule phrase sur les lèvres qu'il hurla :

- Putain Cas, reviens !

Castiel avait encore pris la poudre d'escampette. Décidément, tout allait de travers avec lui. Mais à chaque problème sa solution. La prochaine fois, il l'immobiliserait dans un cercle de feu sacré. Ainsi il serait certain de conclure cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute.

**XXX**

La dernière fois que Dean l'entendit, il se contenta de sourire resserrant spontanément son bras droit contre le corps alangui et assoupi de Cas.

Malgré l'étroitesse de la banquette arrière, il se déporta doucement sur le côté pour le contempler dans cet état d'abandon total. Ses yeux se gorgeant des moindres détails de son visage : la longueur inattendue de ses cils, la fine arête de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres toujours légèrement gercées, l'aspect velouté et tendre de sa peau. Ne manquait que l'éclat azuré de son regard pour achever le tableau de son ange rebelle.

De par sa position, il apercevait également la ligne masculine de son cou se perdre dans le col de sa chemise entrouverte. Sa main droite, longue et fine, était recroquevillée sur son torse. Sa jambe droite légèrement repliée au-dessus des siennes formait un arc délicat, le protégeant instinctivement de tout danger immédiat. Rien dans cette posture n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une créature céleste, chaque être humain prenant à un moment ou à un autre cette position qui s'apparentait à une attitude de pure détente. Mais la voir exécutée par lui, ainsi à l'abri des regards, affolait ses sens.

Et des pensées d'un genre nouveau s'éveillaient dans son esprit tourmenté à mesure qu'il imaginait comment serait la texture de sa peau sous ses baisers si jamais il franchissait le pas d'une relation plus approfondie, comment cette dernière réagirait à ses caresses dans le creux de son cou, à ses petits mordillements et ses petits coups de langue pour calmer les rougeurs naissantes, comment son corps ondulerait et se porterait à sa rencontre dans un désir toujours plus poussé et plus impérieux. Auraient-ils toujours autant d'attirance et de désir l'un pour l'autre une fois la passion assouvie ou auraient-ils davantage soif l'un de l'autre ?

Tant de questions sans réponse qui l'émoustillaient et qui nourrissaient son violent désir de cet être pur.

Un léger soupir sur sa poitrine le tira de ses réflexions et il reporta son attention sur son ange. Dans un demi-sommeil, ce dernier avait réaffirmé sa prise sur son torse, inconscient des effets que la chaleur et la proximité de son corps faisaient naître dans celui de son protégé.

Castiel.

Il avait fini par le coincer dans ce cercle de feu sacré.

Et cette nuit venait de changer la donne entre eux.

A jamais.

Il avait profité d'être en chasse dans le Delaware pour mener à bien son projet. Sam étant resté à Sioux Falls pour épauler Bobby sur une affaire plus grave qu'une simple traque de fantômes, il avait donc convié Castiel à se joindre à lui.

Après tout, s'il devait conserver son statut d'ange déchu plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années, il serait contraint d'apprivoiser tôt ou tard non seulement son corps d'emprunt mais aussi d'apprendre à vivre ou a minima à survivre. Et l'humanité était une jungle pour l'ange rebelle. Ses connaissances millénaires étaient purement théoriques et rien ne valait la pratique selon lui. Même s'il reconnaissait à son corps défendant que sa vision globale des évènements était un point non négligeable dans leur mode de vie.

Une chance pour eux, l'affaire en question avait été vite réglée. Sans accroc. Sans perte. Ce qui était à noter d'une pierre blanche dans les annales Winchester.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'agir.

Il avait prétexté une envie urgente et pressante pour prendre une voie de terre qui s'était présentée devant lui sur la route. Il avait arrêté le véhicule sur le bas-côté et en était descendu rapidement. Il avait ouvert le coffre d'où il avait tiré ce dont il aurait besoin pour tracer le cercle de feu puis il s'était éclipsé vers le sous-bois environnant.

Castiel, encore pas très au fait de toutes ces contingences physiques, s'était contenté de le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Sans un mot. Comme d'habitude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il l'avait appelé d'un ton suppliant. Fidèle à lui-même, ce dernier avait accouru à ses côtés, lame angélique au poing, prêt à tout pour sauver son protégé qui devait se trouver en fâcheuse posture pour l'interpeller de cette manière. Sa voix avait résonné sous les frondaisons, son corps aux aguets dans l'attente d'ennemis à abattre, cherchant à le situer :

- Dean !

- Cas ! Sur ta droite !

Dans un demi-tour énergique, l'ange s'était tourné vers lui. Il s'était déplacé de quelques pas vers le bouleau qu'il estimait à moins de quatre enjambées sondant les alentours. Il s'était statufié lorsqu'il avait entendu le son d'une allumette qu'on craque et qu'il avait vu s'élever autour de lui des flammes. Instinctivement il avait reculé et s'était retrouvé au centre du cercle. Pour la première fois, son visage exprima autre chose que la neutralité propre aux êtres célestes. Pour la première fois, il sentit dans le regard de Cas une vive inquiétude et une grande incrédulité. D'ailleurs la question que formula l'ange dans la foulée ne le surprit pas outre mesure :

- Pourquoi, Dean ?

- Parce que tu m'y obliges.

- Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Si tu es en danger, tu dois me libérer Dean !

- Je ne cours aucun danger Cas, je te le garantis. Juste qu'on doit parler.

- Mais on parle déjà Dean.

Il sourit bien malgré lui. Castiel et son incompréhension des subtilités des codes du langage humain persistait. Il reprit en explicitant :

- Non. Ce que je veux te dire ce n'est pas « parler » juste pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ou de notre dernière chasse ou de l'Apocalypse à venir ou que sais-je encore. Je veux dire PARLER. Tu vois ?

Le silence de son interlocuteur le renseigna sur le sujet. Visiblement pas. Inspirant un bon coup pour chasser le stress qui l'envahissait rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre, il insista, la voix proche du murmure tant cela le gênait de l'évoquer à haute voix :

- Parler… De notre lien… De nous… De notre relation quoi !

Malgré le peu de distance qui les séparait et le clair-obscur ambiant, il perçut parfaitement la tension qui saisit l'ange à ces mots. Ce qui le rassura indiscutablement. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à cacher des choses et cette petite conversation privée risquait tout compte fait d'être fort intéressante.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre, il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix soudainement rauque de Castiel :

- Dean, je dois sortir de là. Laisse-moi partir !

- Pourquoi Cas ? Tu n'as pas envie de parler ? Depuis ce jour où tu m'as planté dans la casse auto de Bobby, t'esquivant dès qu'une mission était terminée, nous n'avons jamais pris le temps d'en discuter mais ce soir…je veux savoir.

- Je… La question n'est pas là Dean. Tu te mets en danger en m'enfermant dans ce cercle. Si jamais tu étais attaqué, je serais pieds et poings liés. Tu es l'Elu, je me dois de te protéger… lui répondit celui-ci tout en s'agitant, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'évasion.

- Pas de fausse excuse, Cas. La vérité ! Dis-moi ce que signifie « faire le plein de sens » pour toi ?… poursuivit-il indifférent au trouble évident de l'ange face à lui.

- Dean, laisse-moi partir !… exigea celui-ci pour toute répartie.

- Non, Cas. Pas sans avoir de réponse !… répliqua-t-il, campant sur ses positions.

Impassible, Dean regardait Castiel, mi-ange, mi-homme, tenter de se défaire de l'emprise du cercle. Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir l'attacher ainsi. Il aurait tant voulu le libérer mais il savait que s'il cédait à sa supplique, il disparaîtrait. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Cas parlerait. De gré ou de force.

Il avait simplement omis la force de caractère et la patience de son ami. Et il s'écoula plusieurs heures avant que Cas ne finisse par révéler son secret, conscient que cette situation ne se débloquerait pas d'elle-même, l'un et l'autre étant de vraies têtes de mule.

Plongeant ses iris aux reflets océaniques dans ceux de Dean, Castiel le mit en garde contre ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de découler d'un tel aveu. Il avait simplement hoché la tête et l'avait écouté s'adossant contre le tronc du bouleau.

- Je n'ai pas les mots adéquats pour exprimer ce qui se passe dans ce corps. Je ne suis qu'énergie pure et devoir prendre cette apparence me fait ressentir des choses étranges. Des sentiments que je ne maîtrise pas toujours. Tu en as d'ailleurs eu un aperçu lorsque ma grâce s'est déversée à travers le lien que nous partageons. Je sais que tu as été troublé, je l'ai ressenti aussi. Tu veux savoir ce qu'est « mon plein de sens », je vais te le dire. Dieu m'a créé, c'est un fait. Mais c'est toi, Dean Winchester, qui m'a éveillé. Toi qui m'as guidé et conduit sur le droit chemin. Tu m'as révélé dans ma grâce. Ton âme a conservé sa pureté alors même que tu sombrais dans les abysses des Enfers. Ton amour, ton sens du sacrifice pour le bien d'autrui ont touché au cœur même de mon essence. Je t'ai aimé avant même de te connaître, de chair et de sang. Lorsque je doute, c'est à toi que je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Epuisé par l'utilisation ininterrompue de sa grâce en perdition pour se sortir du piège, il s'écroula inconscient au centre du cercle. Encore sous le choc des révélations angéliques, Dean mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se produisait. Sortant de son état extatique, il se releva et se précipita à son secours, brisant la ligne de feu pour le rejoindre. Il s'agenouilla près du corps, dégagea le col de sa chemise pour qu'il respire mieux et lui prit son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant les pulsations cardiaques contre le bout de ses doigts. Bien que lentes, elles lui prouvaient que Cas était encore là quelque part. A force de tirer sur la corde, son corps terrestre avait lâché et il lui faudrait sans doute quelques heures pour récupérer.

Enervé et attendri à la fois, il le prit doucement contre lui, murmurant à son oreille :

- Cas, t'es pas croyable ! Tu sais jamais quand tu dois t'arrêter, toi !

Et c'est à cet instant précis que tout avait basculé.

Lorsque Cas dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil avait ouvert ses yeux et les avait posés sur sa bouche, la fixant comme si il s'agissait d'une sucrerie appétissante. Dans un geste tremblant, il avait levé et approché sa main gauche de son visage, effleurant sa peau au passage. De son index il avait glissé sur ses lèvres dessinant leurs contours. Avec dévotion. Avec amour.

Fébrile, impatient de savoir où ce geste les mènerait, il l'avait laissé faire. Son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles, son ventre était saisi de spasmes mais il ne fuyait pas. Ce qu'il lisait à travers ce regard angélique dépassait toute forme connue d'amour chez les Winchester. Il était comme un gage d'éternité. Un lien puissant, indéfectible.

Dans un dernier effort, Cas s'était légèrement soulevé, resserrant son emprise sur lui. De lui-même, il avait pris possession de ses lèvres tentatrices, aguicheuses. Celles de l'homme vertueux.

Leur premier baiser fut chaste. Simplement deux lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Le deuxième fut plus intense, plus centré sur la découverte de la douceur, du toucher de l'autre. Le troisième s'approfondit sur le goût de l'autre, sur la caresse de leurs langues s'alliant dans un ballet incessant. Leurs gémissements jaillissant à mesure qu'ils se laissaient emporter par la passion qui les consumait.

Dean, lui, se laissa enfin porter par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait mais qu'il n'avait jamais su nommer. Il se laissa embrasser comme jamais il ne le fut. Il se soumit dans le plaisir pur de ces baisers qui étaient à la hauteur de ses espérances. Cas avait su toucher son âme corrompue, pervertie et il avait su la ramener vers la lumière, sa lumière.

Castiel avait fini par le relâcher à bout de souffle, son regard assombri par le désir et le plaisir mêlés. Sans un mot, il s'effondra de fatigue contre son corps. Dean le retint d'un bras ferme et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Il le déposa tant bien que mal sur la banquette arrière et envisageait de reprendre la route lorsqu'il se sentit retenu par la main de Castiel qui n'avait pas lâché sa veste en cuir.

Il esquissa un sourire et décida de se glisser aux côtés de son ange rebelle. Il était à peine installé qu'une mélodie familière résonna dans l'habitacle.

**Touch me deep, pure and true gift to me forever**  
_Touche-moi au plus profond, ce serait un présent pur et sincère pour l'éternité_  
**Cause, I'm kissing you**  
_Car je t'embrasse_  
**Oh, I'm kissing you, oh**  
_Oh, je t'embrasse, oh_

**FIN**

* * *

**En espérant vous retrouver dans une quinzaine de jours pour un nouvel os.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sam et le destiel"**

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Vu le final de la saison 9, je me suis dit qu'un peu de distraction ne serait pas de refus...**

* * *

**Catégorie : humour/parodie**

**Personnage imposé : Sam Winchester**

**Thème : Sam et les amours angéliques de son frère**

**One-shot sans positionnement particulier sur les saisons.**

**Rating : K+/T**

* * *

Il est de coutume que chaque famille ait son secret, voire ses secrets. Si certains sont à même de détruire les membres qui la constituent, d'autres sont à même de les souder. Et les Winchester n'échappent pas à la règle.

Chacun a son "petit" secret. Un secret qu'il estime bien caché et particulier. Vous me direz, par définition, ils le sont tous. Eh bien figurez-vous que non.

Si celui de Dean est plutôt sans surprise et en lien avec sa petite chérie de voiture et les produits de luxe qu'il utilise pour la maintenir en état. Si, si je vous assure. Comment cela "non" ? Vous ne le saviez pas, vraiment ? Faut vous mettre à la page les amis ! Quoiqu'il en soit, on sait bien que ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il aime un ange, ex-ange à ses heures, humain, fou parfois, bref Castiel quoi !

Mais pour ce qui est de celui de Sam, je dirai qu'il est plutôt surprenant.

A première vue, ce secret passerait même inaperçu pour la majorité d'entre nous. Car qui se soucie réellement de savoir ce que lit Sam derrière l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Son propre frère, Dean, ne s'en est jamais vraiment préoccupé. Sam a toujours été un bon élève, avide d'apprentissage. Et après tout quand on décide de partir étudier le droit à Stanford en plantant sa seule famille, il vaut mieux aimer lire pour s'emmerder à apprendre des législations évolutives et une jurisprudence similaire. Mais bon d'un autre côté, cela occupe l'esprit et évite de penser à ce que l'on fait subir aux siens pendant ce temps là.

Et depuis qu'ils ont investi l'antre des Hommes de Lettres, il y a de quoi lire pour l'éternité, et encore une éternité n'y suffirait sans doute pas. Car il n'y a rien à redire sur cette immense bibliothèque remplie de vieux grimoires et d'antiques reliques. Voilà un lieu qui comblerait n'importe quel individu en quête d'érudition. Quelqu'un comme Sam ou Kevin à la rigueur.

Pourtant, derrière cette façade d'homme extrêmement intelligent et curieux de tout que représente Sam Winchester se cache un jeune individu très intéressé par des écrits pour le moins inattendus.

Tout cela remonte déjà à quelques années : à leur rencontre avec Chuck puis avec les fans de "Supernatural", titre phare de la série de bouquins écrit par ce dernier. Sans rien dire à quiconque, Sam s'est pris au jeu de lire les parodies d'aventures qui leur sont prêtées par le prophète. Si la majorité l'a rendu mélancolique, quelques-unes ont su lui arracher un semblant de sourire voire de rire. Il faut dire que parfois ils se mettent dans de drôles de situations et comme par miracle, ils s'en sortent à chaque fois. Certes, amochés et bien mal en point mais ils survivent envers et contre tout. A la disparition de Chuck, la production littéraire de la série s'étant épuisée, les fans de la première heure ont décidé de poursuivre son œuvre sur le net y ajoutant sans le savoir des personnages qui étaient réellement apparus dans leurs vies. Et pour le coup les fanfictions à caractère incestueuse avaient diminué au profit d'une nouvelle catégorie : le destiel.

La première fois, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien lu et avait laissé couler. La deuxième, il avait ouvert le lien en se disant qu'il se faisait sans doute des idées. La troisième fois, il était conquis et avait surfé sans répit sur le net. A ses heures perdues, bien entendu.

ENFIN !

Enfin il était compris. Bon d'accord c'était des fans qui ne connaissaient rien à leur vie réelle mais par contre ils étaient indéniablement doués pour créer des histoires homo-érotiques à souhait sur son frère et son ange.

Il était obligé parfois de faire un repli stratégique dans les toilettes pour ne pas éclater de rire à un moment inopportun ou ne pas se sentir gêné par sa réaction physique. Non pas que cela l'excitât particulièrement de les imaginer tous les deux au pieu mais bon le corps fait toujours un peu ce qu'il veut quand il veut.

Sans compter que si jamais Dean tombait là-dessus, il était mort ! Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable au risque de se retrouver avec un pc en mille morceaux et les données liées aux chasses avec. De toute façon le cerveau, c'était lui dans la famille, du moins c'est le rôle qu'on lui avait donné depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Enfin façon de parler. Pour l'instant son stratagème fonctionnait plutôt bien même si parfois il avait le sentiment que Castiel savait. En particulier lorsqu'il le fixait de ses yeux azurés, un léger sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres, la tête légèrement inclinée. Mais ce dernier n'en avait jamais parlé. Cela ne restait que simple supposition.

Non ce qu'il aimait dans ces histoires, c'était de voir un Dean parfois à l'opposé complet de ce qu'il était au quotidien. A savoir un mec charmant et ouvert à toute expérience. Quitte à enseigner, essayer ou montrer à Castiel tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir en matière de sexe ou simplement en termes de rapports humains généraux.

Non parce que sérieusement quand il les avait tous les deux sous la main comme en ce moment en train de se prendre la tête pour une stupide question de commandement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : leur tordre le cou. Parce qu'entre les regards incendiaires voire meurtriers de l'un et de l'autre, les répliques du style "je suis le plus âgé c'est moi qui décide" et l'autre qui lui répond sur le même ton "peut-être mais t'y piges que dalle en terme de gestion", bah il préférait cent, non mille voire dix mille fois ces histoires où Dean et Castiel cessaient leurs gamineries et admettaient une bonne fois pour toutes qu'ils s'aimaient. Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ou pas du tout comme on effeuille une marguerite, mais putain qu'ils se DECIDENT une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'eut pas conscience d'éclater de rire derrière son écran sur cette dernière pensée et ne vit donc pas le regard courroucé des susnommés se poser soudain avec un intérêt non dissimulé sur sa petite personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une étrange et pesante poigne sur son épaule qu'il sut que les "carottes étaient cuites". C'en était fini de ses petites virées incognito sur le net… Adieu les aventures destielesques, bonjour les emmerdes deanesques !

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà...**

**A dans quinze jours pour le suivant !**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Castiel et les choses de la vie"**

**Bonjour à tous/toutes !**

**C'est jeudi... Le jour de Castiel... Ca tombe bien, l'os d'aujourd'hui lui est consacré !**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Catégorie : comfort/hurt**

**Personnage imposé : Castiel**

**Thème : apprivoiser son corps**

**Premiers épisodes de la saison 9 évoqués. **

**Rating : T/M**

* * *

**XXX**

Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, merci à Metatron pour le cadeau empoisonné, il devait faire face à une chose à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance avant : son corps. Un corps d'homme. Avec tout ce que cela comportait. Ses besoins. Ses contraintes. Ses émotions.

Au bout de quelques jours, il regrettait amèrement son claquement de doigts angélique qui lui permettait de régler tous ses petits désagréments en une fraction de seconde. Pas besoin de se nourrir, de boire, de dormir, de se laver, de se purger, de changer de vêtements quotidiennement, de trouver de l'argent pour se payer de quoi manger, de travailler. Pas de cauchemars, pas de transpiration, pas d'émotions. Rien. Vous étiez sale et couvert de sang, clac ! Vous désiriez vous rendre ailleurs, un claquement et hop vous y étiez !

Mais aujourd'hui….

Il avait beau avoir observé l'humanité pendant des siècles, rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a toujours une différence, c'est bien connu. Et celle-là était de taille.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu contacter Dean par téléphone et que ce dernier lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au bunker par ses propres moyens et sans se faire tuer si possible, il savait que la partie était loin d'être gagné. Il était loin du compte.

Non seulement il devait se la jouer discret pour ne pas se faire occire par sa propre famille mais en plus il devait apprivoiser cette chose qui lui servait de corps. Autant dire qu'il était dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou.

Sa seule chance de survie résidait dans le fait qu'il avait conservé l'intégralité de ses souvenirs et qu'il habitait ce corps depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se mouvoir sans trop de difficulté. Mais il devait apprendre tout le reste et ce ne serait pas une sinécure. Et en cela le visionnage de film porno ne l'aiderait aucunement.

Traversant les Etats à son rythme, il avait fini par trouver refuge dans un centre pour sans-abris dirigé par des membres ecclésiastiques. Là il partageait le quotidien d'autres gars paumés qui contre un bon repas chaud et un toit nettoyaient la merde laissée par leurs concitoyens. Après tout, il faisait partie de leur communauté à présent. Lui qui aimait la nature et le calme se sentait dans son élément ici. Même si son arrêt en ce lieu ne durerait qu'un temps, il le savait. Les démons étaient aussi à sa poursuite et ils feraient vite le lien jusqu'à lui. Sa fuite était vouée à l'échec. Sa mort inéluctable quoi que puisse en penser Dean.

Afin de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui, il ne se liait à personne et conversait peu. Il écoutait beaucoup et observait comme par le passé les gestes de ses pairs. La nuit, il se levait et les répétait devant la glace de la salle de bain commune. C'est dans ses instants qu'il regrettait Dean. Dean et son humour sarcastique. Dean et ses petites piques assassines du style "bébé en trench-coat". Il aurait aimé qu'il lui enseigne tous ces gestes simples de la vie courante. Il aurait eu l'air moins empoté aujourd'hui. Mais non, comme toujours, il devait se débrouiller seul. Une seule personne comptait dans le cœur de son ancien protégé et ce n'était pas lui, assurément. Il n'y en aurait toujours que pour Sam, ce frère maudit.

Et il était là, à deux heures du matin, devant ce miroir de la salle d'eau, toujours le même à la réflexion, à contempler ce qu'il restait de l'ange qu'il fut un jour, cherchant en vain une absolution qui ne viendrait jamais.

Il ne dormait pas. Enfin pas exactement, il ne dormait plus. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Quelque chose qui pour la première fois le gênait dans sa nouvelle existence. Il n'avait pas de souvenir précis de son rêve. Tout ceci lui était encore trop nébuleux par contre la sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre, elle, était bien réelle. A la fois agréable et inconfortable. Dans son demi-sommeil, dans un réflexe purement humain, il avait porté la main vers son entrejambe recouverte d'un bas de pyjama. Là il l'avait senti raide sous ses doigts et l'avait caressé sans le vouloir. La sensation plaisante lui avait tiré un léger gémissement qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser. Un grognement près de son lit l'avait tiré de son état léthargique. Paniqué à l'idée d'être découvert, il s'était levé aussi doucement que possible et avait rejoint cette pièce qu'il affectionnait. Au moins là il était certain d'être seul. Nul ne venait en ce lieu sauf urgence.

A demi-nu, il observait donc ce corps qui avait décidé une fois encore de faire des siennes à un moment inopportun. Contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Dean, il n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait théoriquement toutes les fonctions attribuées au corps humain mais la pratique, elle, était toute autre.

Il savait qu'il avait une érection. Ce qui le dérangeait était plutôt de savoir comment s'en débarrasser sans réveiller toute la chambrée.

Bon il pouvait toujours se servir de ce que lui avait appris le livreur de pizza mais il n'avait pas de baby-sitter sous la main. Il devait bien y avoir d'autres méthodes. Il finit par s'asseoir tant bien que mal avec son érection douloureuse sur un des bancs disposés près des bacs de douche et les regarda.

Une douche froide. Cela calmait les ardeurs dixit Dean mais était-ce bien à ce propos, pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Dean était beaucoup trop pudique question sentiments et sexe. Les conversations en ce sens se finissant toujours par une pirouette, signe manifeste de sa gêne. Bon, exit la douche froide d'autant qu'il ignorait le temps qu'il devrait passer sous le jet et qu'il était hors de question de finir congelé si cela ne marchait pas et qu'en plus il se chopait la crève.

Il n'avait plus grand choix à sa disposition. Sondant les environs immédiats et les bruits alentours, il se décida à se délivrer lui-même de ce supplice. Chose étrange, son érection n'avait pas faibli tout le temps de ses réflexions intérieures. Il avait même le curieux sentiment que la seule mention de Dean augmentait son désir. Non pas que cela le dérangeât de penser à Dean en ces termes tant que ce dernier l'ignorait. Il se moquait ouvertement de son orientation sexuelle. Pour l'heure ce qu'il voulait c'était se débarrasser de son "problème" et retourner se reposer quelques heures.

S'asseyant plus confortablement, il baissa son bas de pyjama le long de ses jambes qui révéla une érection déjà conséquente. Il se sentit revivre dès que l'air frais vint à s'enrouler autour de son membre roide lui arrachant un geignement de bien-être. Ecartant légèrement ses cuisses pour être plus à son aise, il descendit sa main droite vers son intimité palpitante tout en se maintenant sur le banc de l'autre main.

Pour la première fois il décida de faire confiance à ce corps pour cette danse universelle. De ses doigts malhabiles, il entoura son membre gorgé de sang et entreprit de le manœuvrer avec douceur et subtilité dans un premier temps. Des petits frissons parcourant son corps à hauteur de ses reins à mesure de ses mouvements, il se décida à accélérer le rythme sur toute la longueur de sa hampe. Il le caressa, le cajola, insistant par intermittence sur le frein et le bout de son gland turgescent, beaucoup plus sensibles. Il suintait déjà des premières gouttes de precum tant son désir était furieux. Son bassin se mit à bouger naturellement autour de sa main, cherchant un assouvissement de ses sens en fusion.

Il sentit la jouissance courir à travers ses veines, enfler et exploser littéralement à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui. Il n'avait aucune notion de plaisir avant cet instant. Son ancien statut d'ange ne l'avait pas préparé à cette déferlante de chaleur brûlante et dévastatrice qui se répandit soudain dans son corps lorsqu'il jouit à la simple vision d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux tâches de rousseur, un certain Dean Winchester.

Il ne reprit conscience qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, le corps encore pantelant de plaisir. Il n'avait pas émis un seul son. Son cri bloqué au fond de sa gorge sous la violence de l'orgasme ressenti. L'ange qu'il fut autrefois venait de mourir. Il était désormais un homme à part entière.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà.**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus. **

**On se retrouve dans 15 jours pour un texte centré sur Dean. Eh oui chacun son tour !**

**Au plaisir de vous lire **

**Marianclea**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Dean contre le reste du monde"**

**Bonsoir !**

**Un nouveau jeudi, une nouvelle histoire ! **

**Aujourd'hui Dean sera à l'honneur. Je vous laisse juge de ce petit intermède.**

* * *

**Catégorie : humour**

**Personnage imposé : Dean Winchester**

**Thème : Dean face à la nouvelle relation sentimentale de Sam**

**One-shot qui se situe courant de la saison 5. **

**Rating : K/K+**

* * *

**XXX**

C'était un mercredi soir comme un autre dans un motel minable d'une petite ville du Minnesota. Par habitude, Dean s'était installé devant la télévision, une bouteille de bière à la main, à moitié assis sur l'un des lits simples à sa disposition. Dans quelques instants le beau Docteur Sexy allait apparaître à l'écran et il pourrait enfin se détendre. Pas de chasse aux monstres prévue pour la nuit, c'était son "day off", sa seule exception dans sa vie de misère.

En outre, Sam avait décidé de se faire une soirée solo dans un bar. Avec un sourire attendri, il l'avait regardé partir au volant de son impala. Depuis les derniers évènements, il avait décidé de lui lâcher la grappe. Ok, il veillerait toujours sur lui mais il devait lui faire confiance. Et puis voir Sam retrouver son appétit pour la gente féminine le soulageait grandement. Pendant un moment il avait cru que son petit Sammy avait viré sa cuti pour l'autre emplumé d'archange mais non Sam était un garçon solide et fort. Il avait la tête sur les épaules, pas comme lui.

Il sourit en songeant à son propre mensonge vis-à-vis de cet emmerdeur de première qui l'accompagnait contre son gré dans la vie et prit une gorgée de bière en trinquant mentalement à la santé de son frère. Au moins un qui s'amuserait bien cette nuit.

Reportant son attention sur l'écran à l'entente du générique tant attendu, il resta scotché devant les images diffusées qui suivirent. Il avala de travers et manqua s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Sa bouteille encore à moitié pleine tenant encore par miracle entre ses mains, il se releva d'un bond. Ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs, il hurla entre deux toussotements à l'attention de l'ange personnel que Dieu lui avait refourgué un jour où il s'emmerdait dans son Paradis :

- Cassssssssss ! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le susnommé apparut dans un bruissement d'ailes à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Un jour il le tuerait par mégarde. Avec son insupportable trench-coat, son air "balai coincé dans le cul", ses cheveux ébouriffés et son regard azuré, il le fixa, tête penchée sur le côté et l'aborda sans respecter le moins du monde son espace personnel :

- Dean, ma grâce te trouve bien agité. Ta voix tremble. Quel est le problème cette fois ? Tu t'es fâché avec Sam ? J'ai…

- C'est quoi « ça » ?... lui coupant la parole tout en indiquant l'écran du téléviseur du doigt.

Castiel suivit le bout de son index et posa son regard sur l'objet désigné. Pendant de longues minutes il observa les images fixes de l'écran mais ne prit nullement la parole. Le silence devenant pesant, Dean insista :

- Cas ? Cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ou même quelqu'un ? Ce petit maigrichon là il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton enfoiré de frère qui court après Sam et le grand dadais là je jurerais que c'est mon frère mais c'est pas possible parce que Sam est présentement avec une belle rousse, blonde ou brune, peu importe d'ailleurs, dans un des bars de la ville…

- Dean, quel est le problème ?

- Comment cela quel est le problème ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Castiel le fixa ahuri. Non, apparemment il ne voyait pas de problème à ce que deux hommes s'embrassent goulûment à l'heure de son show et surtout que ce soit un membre de sa famille qui y prenne part. Putain, toute l'éducation des anges était à revoir à ce rythme. Il s'énerva encore plus :

- Bon je vais éclaircir ta lanterne puisque tu ne comprends pas. Que font mon frère et… l'autre emplumé de mes deux - que je vais embrocher si je le revois encore poser ses mains sur lui - dans cet écran à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait ? C'est une nouvelle blague foireuse de Gabriel ? Quand est-ce qu'il va nous foutre la paix le gnome ? Quand va-t-il comprendre que Mon frère n'est pas gay, qu'il n'est pas intéressé ?

- Mais enfin Dean, réveille-toi ! Tout le monde sait que Sam et Gabriel forment un couple. Cela fait déjà longtemps qu'ils se fréquentent. Tu devrais arrêter de boire Dean, l'alcool ne te réussit plus, tu sais. Un jour, il faut savoir s'arrêter.

Dean resta saisi sous le flot d'informations que lui donnait Cas bien involontairement. Indifférent au malaise affiché de son protégé l'ange poursuivit, son regard se durcissant au fur et à mesure :

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as dérangé ? Parce que mon frère entretient une relation avec le tien ? Dean, tu dois grandir et accepter que tout le monde ne soit pas à ton image. Un macho pur et dur. A présent, je m'en vais. J'ai des affaires plus graves à traiter que ton homophobie latente et déplacée. Si ça te dérange, parles-en avec ton frère. Il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer et ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à Gabriel ou il pourrait t'en coûter !

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna et disparut de la pièce, laissant un Dean décomposé méditer sur ses paroles. Ce dernier entendait le mot « couple » et « fréquentation » se mélanger au point de lui donner le tournis. Il se rassit sur le bord de son lit et descendit à grandes goulées le restant de sa bière.

Son esprit était au bord de l'implosion. Putain, ce n'est pas possible ! Depuis quand il le menait en bateau tous les deux, non tous les trois puisque Castiel venait de reconnaître qu'il était au courant ? Faire confiance, hein, mon cul ouais ! Ah Sam voulait jouer au plus malin avec lui et bien il allait être servi, foi de Dean Winchester. Un sourire sarcastique éclaira ses traits à mesure qu'une idée terriblement tentante et audacieuse se formait dans son esprit échauffé. A malin, malin et demi !

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

**On se retrouve très vite pour un petit os de mon cru à mon retour de congés. Bonnes vacances à tous et toutes !**

**Marianclea**


	5. Dean contre le reste du monde - Acte II

**"Dean contre le reste du monde – Acte II"**

* * *

**Merci de me suivre dans ces petits textes sans prétention. Merci à tous les nouveaux followers, aux mises en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes.**

**Bref ! **

**Vu les demandes de suite liées à mon précédent os, je vous présente l'acte II qui sera suivi d'un acte III.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Catégorie : humour**

**Personnage imposé : Dean Winchester**

**Thème : Dean face à la nouvelle relation sentimentale de Sam. **

**EDIT : Dean découvre que Gabriel serait l'amant de Sam. Il décide de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et monte un plan pour les faire avouer.**

**Ce deuxième acte est consacré principalement aux pensées de Dean. Le dernier acte verra la réalisation de son plan et ses conséquences.**

**One-shot qui se situe courant de la saison 5. **

**Rating : K/K+**

* * *

**XXX**

Cette nuit-là, Dean avait vidé le pack de bière qu'il avait acheté au drugstore du coin et enchaîné avec une bouteille de whisky bas de gamme qu'il avait consommé sans modération. Puisque de toute façon il était voué à mourir dans les semaines voire les mois à venir, autant vivre ses derniers jours dans le fun et l'ivresse. Epuisé par l'attente, ivre mort, il avait fini par s'endormir habillé sur le lit sans avoir retiré ses chaussures. Ronflant comme un beau diable, il n'avait pas entendu son frère rentrer furtivement dans la chambre, lui lancer un regard réprobateur et se glisser dans son lit.

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, un mal de crâne lui vrillait la tête mais ce n'était pas tant dû à l'ingestion d'alcool auquel son corps était assujetti habituellement qu'à la pensée de son petit frère et de l'archange Gabriel faisant des galipettes dans un lit.

Il avait beau être ouvert d'esprit, contrairement à ce que pensait son emplumé personnel, il ne concevait pas que son frère puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer forniquer avec l'autre gnome. De toute manière, si ça se trouve, c'était un nouveau jeu de l'Embrouilleur pour le faire chier. Ca serait bien dans sa façon de faire. Parce que rien ne prouvait que ce qu'il avait vu la veille était réel quand bien même Castiel lui eut révélé leur liaison, non rectification, « supposée liaison ». Parce que Cas, franchement, n'était pas très au point sur les relations humaines alors sexuelles n'en parlons pas. Enfin, bref, on n'allait pas chipoter sur les mots…

Avec difficulté, il avait ouvert ses yeux encore brumeux et les avait posés sur le lit voisin. Vide. Ce qui supposait que Sam n'était donc pas rentré de la nuit. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était avec Gabriel pour autant.

Encore à moitié endormi, ses pensées dans la mélasse, il se figea sous le grincement de la porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa le passage à un Sam frais et dispos, les cheveux encore humides, signe d'une douche toute récente. Ok, finalement, le frère prodigue était revenu de ses escapades.

Face à lui, Sam s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Et le regard qu'il lui jeta était plutôt découragé. Il s'attendait à une réprimande quelconque mais ne voyant rien venir, ce dernier secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'espace cuisine pour se préparer un café rapide. Au bout de quelques minutes, dans un silence lourd, une délicieuse odeur de café se répandit dans la pièce.

Adossé contre l'évier de la kitchenette, Sam buvait son café en le fixant de ses yeux sombres. Curieusement, il ne lui avait adressé la parole à aucun moment. Fait étrange de la part de son cadet. Son cerveau encore en proie aux conséquences de son ivresse démesurée de la veille se mit en branle avec lenteur.

Une alarme résonna dans sa tête. Quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de grave à n'en pas douter. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Fini le repos, bonjour les emmerdes ! Et à cette heure, deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit son frère avait été repoussé la veille au soir, ce qui lui semblait parfaitement inconcevable, aucune fille ne refuserait un beau mâle de presque deux mètres dans son lit soit son frère avait eu des déconvenues au lit. Mais non impossible. Un Winchester ne faillit pas dans ce rôle. Ou alors mais c'était une idée qu'il ne voulait surtout pas développer au risque d'en vomir ses tripes, il avait été… Non parce que si baiser avec l'archange le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur, il allait vite lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

Perdu dans ses pensées d'un goût douteux, ce fut la voix agacée de Sam qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Tu comptes bouger tes fesses, un jour ? Bobby a appelé. On a une nouvelle affaire sur le feu, figure-toi !

Finalement ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Intérieurement il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se moqua de ses idées loufoques. Mais sa pique l'avait interpellé et il lui répondit d'un ton rogue :

- Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de paresser une matinée au lit, non ? Depuis combien de temps on est sur les routes sans se poser, sans profiter d'une soirée dans un bar ou avec des filles ? C'est bien toi qui t'en plaignais l'autre jour… Déjà que ma soirée a été un véritable fiasco, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !

- Un fiasco ? Dean tu es resté dans cette chambre. C'était ton choix, je te rappelle. Je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner mais Monsieur voulait absolument voir « Docteur Sexy »… se moquant ouvertement de lui sur ses derniers mots dans une expression purement théâtrale.

- Lâche-moi avec ça tu veux !

- T'as commencé !

- Bitch !

- Jerk !

- Ok. C'est quoi cette fois ?... sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de poursuivre dans cette voie.

- Un clan de vampires. Au nord de la Louisiane.

- Génial ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez à faire avec cette putain d'Apocalypse…

Dean pesta pour la forme et se décida à se lever sans un regard de plus à son crétin de frère. La tête encore dans un étau, il prit sur lui et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bains. Au passage, il observa avec une attention soutenue son petit frère qui se déplaçait sans difficulté majeure vers son pc portable. Bien entendu cela ne voulait rien dire mais bon c'était une idée comme une autre mais qui lui donnait des frissons de dégoût dans le dos.

Sans le vouloir, il claqua la porte ce qui accentua son mal de tête. Il s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier et souffla doucement, essayant d'endiguer la montée de bile. En vain. L'instant d'après, il était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes priant pour que ça s'arrête au plus vite. Se redressant avec difficulté, il ouvrit les robinets d'eau et se rinça la bouche et le visage pour en chasser l'amertume et la fatigue. Il observa ses traits tirés dans le petit miroir à leur disposition.

Eh beh, il avait une tête à faire peur.

Son emmerdeur personnel n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il devrait sans doute réduire sa consommation d'alcool. Ca allait finir par nuire à sa réputation et à sa beauté naturelle. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne le reconnaîtrait. Et encore moins devant Lui.

En attendant une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui permettrait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire concernant son frère et ce putain d'archange. Pas question de les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Dean avait dû patienter avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Entre les chasses hebdomadaires et leur lutte désespérée pour conserver les sceaux qui ouvriraient les portes de l'Apocalypse, il n'avait pas eu une seule fois l'opportunité d'agir. Et dans les rares moments de répit de leurs vies, soit quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il avait simplement pris le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre, ce qui risquait de lui causer davantage de problèmes et ce qui le soulagerait de certains, enfin il l'espérait.

Car il devait l'avouer. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que son frère lui cache cette part de lui et cette nouvelle intimité avec Gabriel. Il pensait partager beaucoup avec Sam mais il s'était rendu compte que depuis la mort de leur père, son asservissement au sang de démon, les choses avaient changé. La confiance n'était plus que superficielle et leurs rapports s'en ressentaient au quotidien. Mais en aucun cas, il ne l'avait abandonné. Jamais. Sam restait et resterait sa priorité quoiqu'il fasse.

Et puis les faits étaient bel et bien là. A force d'observation et de recoupement, il avait fini par découvrir le pot aux roses même s'il était resté muet comme une carpe sur le sujet. En outre, il ne s'était pas excusé auprès de Castiel pour son comportement désagréable et ses remarques désobligeantes. Il aurait dû mais il ne l'avait pas fait car cela le plongeait dans des considérations qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix développer. Peut-être parce ce qu'il savait que s'il se penchait un peu trop dessus, la vérité ne lui plairait pas. Ses sentiments envers lui, encore moins.

**XXX**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Voilà pour cet acte II.**

**Je vous retrouve pour le dernier acte dans une quinzaine de jours !**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
